violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Blackwood
Battle of Blackwood is the seventh episode of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic season two, the first part of the El Camino Chapter, and the seventeenth episode overall. Summary Cold Opening Frederick Austin is shown talking to an unknown individual on a phone. The man on the phone concludes the conversation, prompting Frederick to hang up. By the later events of the episode, this is implied to be the conversation Frederick had with Special Agent Mark Burgess, giving the whereabouts of the fugitive Frankie Mitchels, and also lying that Gwendolyn S. Blackwood is the Blackwood Butcher. Present Terminus X, 881 AE. Just as Gwen and Kinta are about to head out to shop, two Templeton agents knock on the door and are let in. The agents reveal they are there for the arrest of Frankie Mitchels and Gwen, but are forced to leave after a tense standoff between their targets. Ensuring the group that they made a mistake, the agents leave. Shortly thereafter, Koda runs into the room and introduces himself to the group, revealing he is an ally to Frankie, and has been trying to contact him for a while. He reveals that the Templetons are about to launch a full-scale assault to bring Frankie and Gwen in, and insists they evacuate town. Listening to the Saru, they head out of the hotel by way of the back doors, while Koda runs to the stable to prepare their horses. As the group exits into the alleyway behind the inn, a squadron of Templeton agents spot them, and a large shootout ensues between the two groups. After killing two agents, a stagecoach with a mounted machine gun blocks one of the alley exits and begins firing on the group. Kinta uses a spell to catch the stagecoach alight, promptly ending the machine gun's usage. With enemies to both sides of them, the group has no choice but to flee down the open alley, ending the shootout. The group flees to the stables, where Koda has prepared their horses for them. Kinta unexpectedly rides off, likely due to her grievous wounds from the firefight. Before the group rides off behind her, Sheriff Chuck Cassidy finds them and tells them about the situation. As he is explaining things and his intent on making things right, the Templetons begin to surround the group. Knowing that Gwen and her friends need to leave immediately, Chuck forces them out, and then turns to the Templetons, unholstering his guns. Outside of Blackwood, the group hears a multitude of gunshots ring out from the town. As they decide on what their next course of action is, the gunshots fall silent, implying Chuck has met his demise. The group decides it is in their best interests to flee the Republic of Amadea altogether, and to escape into Canalla -- a land of lawlessness and anarchy. Gunshots are heard again, and Koda believes it might be the Templetons battling Kaji Endo's pirate crew. The group rides into the Kanave Desert, determined to travel to Canalla. Characters Protagonists *'Adam Andrews' *'Gwendolyn S. Blackwood' *'Amaru Dorian' *'Kinta Gardner' *'Frankie Mitchels' Antagonists *'Special Agent Mark Burgess '(First appearance) Major Characters *'Koda' Minor Characters *'Sheriff Chuck Cassidy' Insert Songs The episode has one insert song, which plays right as Sheriff Chuck Cassidy holds the Templeton agents at bay, and ends with the group overlooking Blackwood from the desert. * "Boughs Have Been Broken" by Highlonesome Trivia * This is the first episode to formally introduce the Templeton Detective Agency. * This is also the first episode that formally introduces Koda, despite him having subtle cameos in "A Lonesome Vagabond" and "Door to Destiny". Category:Violent Hearts: A Western Epic Category:Season Two Category:Episode